


My Favorite Things - Anime Style

by tainry



Category: Anime in general
Genre: Massively silly, Other, Songfic or filk? You decide!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/pseuds/tainry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to <i>The Sound of Music</i>. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things - Anime Style

Touga with roses and Hiei with kittens  
Bright flaming Recca and Ryoga's mittens  
Sephie and Chichiri tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Zel dressed in nothing but crisp apple strudel  
Marron and Kuno and Mousse with his noodles  
TallGeese that flies with the moon on its wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

When Duo bites, when Heero sings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad

Gods with white tresses and blue satin lashes  
When Tasuki turns Tama's clothing to ashes  
Good-looking young guys who fall into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things....


End file.
